La huída
by Zarket
Summary: Durante los últimos años, la paz se ha mantenido en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, a duras penas. Pero ahora, el deseo de Walburga por cambiar a Sirius, el hijo que tiene, por el hijo que cree merecer tener, puede acabar con esa paz. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer****:** Ni Sirius Black, ni Regulus Black ni Walburga Black me pertenecen (je, que más quisiera yo). La dueña de estos tres maravillosos personajes es _Jotaká_ Rowling. Así mismo, la saga en la que se encuadra el fic (Harry Potter) también pertenece a JK. Yo no me lucro con esto.

**Aviso****:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Las calles de Londres fueron iluminadas por un relámpago, al que, como si lo buscase con desesperación, un trueno siguió. Las finas gotas de agua caían con una fuerza incesante sobre toda la ciudad, empapando casas, paredes y ventanas. En una habitación de una oscura vivienda, un joven de cabellos negros y grises ojos se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, preguntándose qué había hecho para tener una familia tan anormal. Bien sabía, desde hacía años, que sus ideas sobre cómo era el mundo estaban equivocadas, pero llegar al nivel al que habían llegado ese día era… Superarse.

–¡Estás castigado, Sirius Black!

La aguda e irritante voz de la vieja bruja resonó en sus oídos, mientras el sonido de ella bajando los peldaños de la casa taladraba sus tímpanos. Estaba furioso con esa mujer, que hacía tiempo que no podía llamarse madre. Sirius se tapó la cara, desesperado, mientras sentía cómo la casa retumbaba por un trueno cercano. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su madre acababa de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Y entonces, se le encendió una bombilla y se levantó, yendo raudo hacia el armario. Sólo quedaba una salida.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–se sobresaltó al ver como una voz musitaba la pregunta, y se giró hacia el que estaba en el quicio de la puerta. Allí, casi tan alto como él, con un parecido que dejaba en evidencia su -odiado- parentesco, se encontraba Regulus.

–Se acabó–afirmó Sirius con fiereza, haciendo aparecer su baúl de debajo de la cama con un simple movimiento de varita. En su cara se adivinaba una determinación profunda, una seguridad de que aquello era la única salida.–Ya no aguanto más con esto. Me voy.

Su hermano lo miró en shock. Sí, era, cierto, en el fondo de su mente siempre había sabido que, tarde o temprano, el camino que seguiría Sirius y el que seguiría su familia iban a quedar irremediablemente divididos. Pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto.

–No puedes…–realmente, no sabía qué decir. Porque, ¿cómo convencer a alguien que se quede viviendo en un lugar donde hasta el elfo parecía odiarle?–¡No puedes!

La desesperación en la voz de Regulus llegó hasta Sirius, el cual, a pesar de ello, no paró ni un instante de meter ropa suya en el baúl. Finalmente, se giró hacia su hermano.

–Regulus… No me creo que realmente les sigas.–La amargura que destilaba la voz del joven era patente. Cada palabra parecía ir especialmente recargada de veneno contra su hermano, su familia, y sus ideales.–Por favor, tú siempre has sido el listo. Dime que no estás de acuerdo con sus locuras.

–Ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para nosotros…-pero el hecho de que mirase hacia abajo, y el tono de su voz evidenciaban las propias dudas que el menor de los Black tenían en sus padres, en sus ideas, en sus planes.

–¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con eso!–la furia de Sirius había llegado a su punto límite. Acorralado por una situación demasiado tensa desde hacía años y desesperado por encontrar una salida para lo que su madre había dicho, el muchacho descargó toda su amargura y su ira contra su hermano–¡Por los calzones de Merlín, quieren sacarme de Hogwarts! ¡Quieren que termine de estudiar con la desquiciada de Bellatrix! ¡Quieren que sea un mortífago!

Durante unos momentos, ambos se miraron mutuamente, sabiendo que, a partir de entonces, no se volverían a hablar. Nunca.

–Tendrías que estar orgulloso… El Señor Tenebroso está dispuesto a aceptarte desde el principio en uno de los puestos más altos de su ejército, gracias a Bella.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, no muy sorprendido por la respuesta de su hermano.

–Increíble que vayas a seguir a ese psicópata y a nuestra primita.

Mientras el cuarto se iluminaba con un relámpago, miró con repulsión, casi asco, a toda la habitación. Lo único realmente salvable de allí eran algunas fotografías de motocicletas, algunos estandartes de Gryffindor y una foto de él con Peter, Remus y James. James…

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Sirius. James era, verdaderamente, su único hermano. Desde luego, valía mucho más la pena que Regulus, quien iba camino de convertirse en una versión masculina (y más tranquila) de su loca prima Bellatrix. Lo cierto es que casi era una pena que su presencia, la única cuerda en esta casa desde hacía mucho tiempo, fuese a ser rápidamente olvidada.

_«O no»_. Se dijo en su mente, con una sonrisa perversa.

Rápidamente, abrió el baúl. Cogió unas revistas muggles que tenía y, ante la entre extrañada y estupefacta cara de su hermano, aplicó unos sencillos hechizos en las fotos y en las paredes.

Diez segundos después, todo lo que no estaba empapelado de los colores rojo y dorado, lo estaba con fotos muggles de chicas en bikini.

Pasó ante su hermano, quien miraba congelado la escena, con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Que me recordéis.

* * *

Walburga observó, horrorizada, el baúl que llevaba su hijo. Y el abrigo que se había puesto. Y la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello. Y los guantes.

_«Se va»_, pensó. _«Nos abandona. Renuncia a su linaje.»_

Sirius Black miraba a su madre desafiante. Había llegado a un punto en el que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, quería estar. Se iba. Abandonaba a su familia. Dejaba de ser un Black.

Su madre lo miró con los labios apretados. De frente, en el rellano de la casa, ambos se miraban. Y ninguno sabía qué decir. Porque, ¿cómo se despiden dos personas que se llevan odiando seis años?

–No lo hagas.–La voz estricta de su madre, que hablaba casi como si estuviese dando una orden al elfo doméstico, fue lo primero que se escuchó. No obstante, bajo la capa de dureza de la voz de Walburga Black se adivinaba una profunda angustia y tristeza por lo que pasaría si su hijo les abandonaba. Abandonar a los Black suponía un destierro voluntario de la familia. Un destierro sin posibilidad de retorno.

Aun así, Sirius levantó una ceja. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su madre, la defensora de los sangre limpia, la antimuggles por excelencia, la que deseaba extirpar del mundo a los mestizos, quería que un vulgar traidor a la sangre como él contaminase su casa? Por primera vez en un rato, la miró a la cara. En ella, se veía claramente su lucha por el deseo de librarse de un traidor a la sangre y su desesperación por saber que, si Sirius se iba, era muy poco probable que volviese a ver a su primogénito.

–¡No puedes irte! ¡Si te vas, jamás volverás a formar parte de la familia! ¡Renegaremos de ti!

El primogénito de los Black, el heredero de la familia mágica con más poder y dinero de aquellos tiempos, sonrió, satisfecho de la declaración de su madre.

–Eso es lo que quiero, _señora Black_.

Su declaración sentó a la mujer como un jarro de agua fría. Se quedó mirando a su hijo, a aquel al que había querido educar para que consiguiese lo que sus antepasados nunca habían podido, para que pusiese a los muggles y sangre sucia en su lugar. A su primogénito, al que, en el fondo, siempre había querido más, por haber llegado después de un largo calvario de infructuosas búsquedas por un heredero.

–Ese es mi deseo: dejar de ser un Black.

Indiferente a lo que sintiese aquella arpía, Sirius se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió. Fuera, un fuerte trueno sonó.

–¡No!–la desesperación en el chillido de Walburga era patente. Sabía lo que se vería obligada a hacer si Sirius se iba. Y no quería hacerlo.

–¡No lo hagas!–dejando caer su máscara slytherin, aquella que tenían todas los astutos que habían pasado por la casa de la serpiente, y especialmente los Black, slytherins por excelencia, Walburga clamó a su hijo porque se quedase.–¡Si te vas, te quemaré del tapiz! ¡Sirius, tu nombre jamás será pronunciado en esta casa!

Pero sus gritos le eran indiferentes al que estaba en la puerta, que puso un pie fuera de la casa. Después otro. Y otro más.

–¡Vuelve, hijo! ¡Abandona esta insensata huida, por mucho que corras, jamás dejarás de ser un Black! ¡Acéptalo y vuelve!

Pero Sirius Orion Black hacía oídos sordos a esta petición. En su lugar, se volvió hacia su madre y, con fuerza, dio un portazo que retumbó en la casa. Finalmente, Walburga cayó de rodillas y se tapó la cara, mientras sus desesperados sollozos reverberaban en la silenciosa morada.

La lluvia lo empapaba mientras se iba alejando de esa oscura casa, mucho menos oscura que el alma de sus habitantes. Sirius, empapado por la lluvia, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Y entonces, mientras la enormidad de lo que había hecho cayó sobre sus hombros, sólo pudo reír histéricamente bajo la lluvia, arrodillado en la calle, un solo pensamiento ocupando por su cabeza.

Era libre.

Por fin.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** 1481 palabras según word :3 Bueno, esto que está aquí es mi primer fanfic, espero que me haya salido bien y sea creíble todo lo que pasa y eso. No sé porqué, pero siempre me imaginé que Sirius puso las fotos de chicas en bikini cuando huyó, para joder aún más a sus padres y eso. No me hagáis caso xD

Del mismo modo, siempre me he imaginado que Walburga realmente no odió a Sirius sino hasta la muerte de Regulus, de Orion y la desestructuración en general de la familia en el 79, y que hasta entonces (muy) en el fondo esperó que Sirius se convirtiese en un odia-sangres sucias por excelencia y en un matamuggles y en el más fiel de los mortífagos. Realmente, creo que la muerte de Regulus y de Orion, junto con el ingreso de Sirius en Azkaban solo un par de años más tarde tuvieron que dejarla muy tocada.


End file.
